The Tour
by JohnKat lover67
Summary: full summary inside, this story wasn't made by me it was made by my best friend in the whole world Daphne Avery
1. Outside

First off this is my first fanfic so please be nice Second this story is not really about KND i just had no where else to put it but please please please still read this story because it is really funny you will (hopfuly) not be disapointed!

The Tour

Narrator: Well,helllo ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Stupidty4U news building, where all of your local news is first looked into with our fantastic little bunch of news crew. Hey look! You can see them through that tiny window there! Wave, ladies and gentlemen!

(Bored guests flop their hands unhappily)

Guest 1:Can we get on with the tour already?

Guest 2: Yeah... We're like, bored here.

Narrator: Sure! Just make sure you put these safety helmets on?

Guest 3: Why do we even need to put on a helmet in a NEWS building?

Guest 5: Mabey it's dangerous...

Guest 3's child: Mommy, I don't want to go in there! We might all blowed up!

(Guest 1,2,and 4 chuckle)

Guest 3: Hush up. This is a news building.

Narrator: I assure you that this building is 100% safe! It's because of the boss...

Narrator: Awyway, let's go on in!


	2. Front Desk

Forgot to mention that each chapter will be short because it's a secne change ok now on to the story

Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen! This Wonderful and lovely lady working at the front desk is Phoebe Feefee! She is always working hard to make men fall in love with her good looks... ERM! Excuse me. She's always working hard to ... uhm... What do you work hard at again?

Phoebe: I make appointments for the guests and schedule all the tours, Cutie!

(Phoebe flutters her eyelashes at Narrator)

Guest 3's child: Mommy, they're flirting! In a public Building!

(Guest 3's child pretends to fall down on the flour and gag)

(Guests 1,2,and 4 chuckle)

Phoebe: You guys better get going now! The Manger is leaving in 30 minutes! Guests, you DON'T want to miss him. Keep your helmets on tight!


	3. Manager's Office

Narrator: Well, I know that the manger was here a moment ago...

Guest 5: He was eating chocolate cake.

Guest 1: Chocolate cake sounds good.

Guest 2: Coffee cake is better.

Guest 4: Coffee cake goes with coffee. Chocolate cake goes with... milk.

Guest 5: Why doesn't chocolate cake cake go with chocolate?

Guest 2: Chocolate cake already has chocolate in it , idiot.

Guest 3: Then why do you have coffee cake with coffee if coffee cake already has coffee in it?

Guest 1: Oh wow... Coffee cake doesn't HAVE coffee in it! It's just supposed to go well with it.

Guest 3's child: I found him! He's in the closet eating chocolate cake!

(Guest 1, 2 and, 4 chuckle)

Narrator: Finally! Now guests... wait! This isn't the manager, is it?

Person in closet: Oh, hi! Are you looking for the manager?

Narrator: Well, what do you think? We've been in his office for 5 minutes talking about chocolate cake and wondering where he could be. Don't you think it's pretty darn obvious?

Person in closet: Here he is! He's right next to me. Too bad he fell asleep right when you came here!

Narrator: Oh, please...

Guest 3's child: WAKE UP SLEAPYHEAD!

(Guests 1, 2, and 4 chuckle)

Guest 3: That is very rude to yell at a sleeping man... And would you PLEASE stop laughing at my child?

Guests 1, 2, and 4: Geez, fine...

Manager: Wait, mother... The pancakes are almost ready... OH SHOOT! I'M AWAKE!

(Narrator cringes and...)

Narrator: Uhh... this is... our... wonderful manager...

(Guests 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and Guest 3's child all clap)

Guest 3's child: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

(Guests 1, 2, and 4 chukle)

(Guest 3 glares at guests 1, 2, and 4)

Guest 5: Picture time!

(Guest 5 takes a picture of the manager with cake all over his face)

Manager: NO! YOU HAVE DESTROYED MEEEEEE!

(Guests 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and Narrator all look at each other and shug)

Narrator: What is the matter, manager?

Manager: Uhhhh... mmmm... what IS the matter...?

Narrator: Well, just a minute ago you were screaming your head off just because a guest wanted to take a picture of you.

Manager: Oh! Good times... good times...

Narrator: Ugh... This is Bugerbottom Fillmean.

Guest 3's child: Buger butt! Burger butt!

(Guest 3's child runs into a wall while skipping around in a circle)

(Guests 1, 2, 4, 5, and Narrator guffaw)

Manager: Now you all have broken my poor, sensitive heart. I will now go stuff my face with chocolate cake and cry my heart out in the closet.

(Manager does just that)

Narrator: ... Lets go to my co-worker's office now...

Guest 3's child: Bye, Burger butt!

(Manager mournfully weeps)

Guest 5: Crybaby.

Guest 2: Totally.

Guest 3: He's as bad as my kid...

Guest 1: How?

Guest 3: you don't want to know...

Guests 1,2, and 5: Too bad...


	4. Coworker's Office

Narrator: Yup, this is my co-worker's office. She keeps everything so clean... it's shiny1

Guest 3: This is almost as clean as my house.

Narrator: ALMOST? How... just... almost?

Guest 3's child: It's a silp-and -slide everywhere in the house!

(Guests 1, 2, and 4 giggle)

(Guest 3 slowly turns around and screeches...)

Guest 3: SHUT IT!

Guests 1, 2, and 4: What a party pooper!

Guest 5: Totally.

Narrator: Um,um. Here she is! My precious Millfeena Turginslop! She isdefinitely the best co-worker I have!

Millfeena: You better believe it! *winks*

Guset 3's child: What if I don't?

Millfeena: Then too bad... :-(

Guest 3's child: Fine! I don't believe you, Poopy-face!

Narrator: Don't you EVER say that to her agian! How dare you?

Guest 3: Go sit in the car. I've had enough of you.

Guest 3's child: You all are a bunch of poopy-faces! Execpt for that Phoebe girl. She was hot.

Narrator: She's mine...

Guest 3's child: No she isn't!

Narrator: Yes she is!

Guest 3's child: No!

Narrator: Yes!

Guest 3's child: NO!

Narrator: YES!

(Narrator runs to the front desk with Guest 3'schild trailing on behind him)

(Guests 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and Millfeena all peer out a small widow to see what is happening)

Guest 5: I'm betting $20 on the brat.

Guest 2: I'm betting $60 on the tour freak.

Guest 1: Anything could happen!

Guest 3: That kid is going NOWHERE without MY permission.

(Guest 3 stomps over to the front desk)


	5. Back at front desk

Phoebe: Uhm, Hey guys! What's going on?

(Narrator and Guest 3's child kneel down in front of Phoebe... and...)

Narrator and Guest 3's child: Phoebe, I love you!

Phoebe: Meeeee?

Guest 3's child: Yes, my darling.

Narrator: MY darling.

(Guest 3 runs up to Phoebe, Narrator, and Guest 3's child)

Guest 3: YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND, BRAT!

Guest 3's child: Ugh...

(Just then, a BEAUTIFUL little girl pops up from under the front desk)

Little girl: Moomy, what's going... oh hi!

(Little girl notices Guest 3's child and flounces over to him)

Guest 3's child: Hey, cutie!

(Little girl tugs at the collar of Guest 3's child's shirt)

Little girl: What's your name? *flutters eyelashes*

Guest 3's child: Bob.

Little girl: My name is-

(Suddenly, Guest 3's child, or should i say Bob, grabsthe little girl and give her a big smooch on the lips)


	6. Back at Millfeena's office

Guests 1, 2, 4, 5, Millfeena, AND Person in closet: Yay!

(They all clap)

Guest 2: True love sure is blooming!

Guest 5: Totally.

Guest 4: How utterly romantic!

Guest 1: This would be a GREAT news story.

(everyone looks at each other...)

Guest 5: Hey, Millfeena...

Millfeena: Whatcha need, partner?

Guests 1, 2, 4, and 5: Well...

Guest 5: I thought of a pretty cool news story that you could make...


End file.
